Quest of Ilunara
by Firako-chan
Summary: Ilunara is the domain that holds the four kingdoms(Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter) together with the power of the Silver Crystal. When the crystal is stolen and taken to a far away land, the best of each kingom must get it back.
1. prologue

Disclaimer. I don't own it. 

Prologue

The four kingdoms met at nearly the exact center of the continent of Ilunara.

The Kingdom of Mercury in the North was populated by people known for swiftness of foot and mind, darkhaired and light-eyed, with a hunger for knowledge.

The Eastern Kingdom of Venus was full of beauty and music. Venusians were fair-haired with pale complexions and pale eyes; they valued the arts over all. Their troupes and minstrels traveled the entirety of Ilunara and were granted immunity in any squabble or disagreement that occurred.

The kingdom of Mars was the southernmost kingdom with 2 peninsulas jetting straight into the ocean, almost to the very edge of the world. The people of the South were dark haired and dark-eyed, but with ivory complexions. Masters of magic and sorcery, their fighting prowess was also considered fearsome. Their metalwork was the most prized in the land, not only the magnificent swords and armor, but also jewelry and fine pieces.

To the far West lay Jupiter. They were a strong people, tall in stature and varying in colorings. These were the most warlike people, full of bravery and loyalty, but also fine craftsmen, in wood and leather, but especially weaving.

For the first couple centuries, these kingdoms didn't war upon each other too frequently; rivers, lakes, and tall mountains marked the boundaries between the kingdoms, and made travel difficult. But then, the four grew restless, built ships, bridges, and forged through mountain passes. The nearly 600 years of ceaseless war that followed were only ended when the first two true Lunarians came. A scholar minstrel from Venus, Isil, and a warrior mage from Mars, Anar, created the Silver imperium Crystal, that settled peace over the land and creating the Lunar domain: the united continent of Ilunara, in which the four kingdoms still lived independently, but in peace.


	2. chapter1

1263 S.E. (Silver Era) 

"Mother, what can we do now? Surely people will panic when they know the crystal is gone."

"Serenity, listen, we cannot let anyone know about the crystal's disappearance."

"I understand," the young blonde paused before pursuing the matter once again, "but what will we do?"

"Send the 4 swiftest messengers to each of the kingdoms, with a letter telling them to send their most valiant to us, with greatest haste."

"I'll send for Artemis."

"Good. If we can act fast enough, this need not involve you."

"Of course it involves me! I'm the heir to the crystal, I have to help get it back."

"No, Serenity, you must stay here. Your safety cannot be compromised."

"But..."

"Do not argue with me, Serenity, and do not cry. You've tried that before. Have Artemis summoned."

"Yes, mother."

But High Queen Selenity was worried by the sound of discontent in her daughter's voice, for where Selenity was completely a child of Isil, clever, but pliant, and Serenity was made nearly perfectly in her image, the child had somehow acquired some of the stubborn blood of Anar in her veins.

* * *

The chosen of Mars and Jupiter arrived alone, and within minutes of each other. The martian was first, Mars' capital being slightly closer to the central city of Lunaris. She was well-observed as she rode swiftly throught the crowded streets, careful of the pedestrians' safety. Locks of midnight violet hair were held up by a double ring of gold and silver that encircled her head. Violet eyes blazed, and her clothing was quite distinctive among the light blues and whites that characterized peasant and middle-class everyday clothing. A protective metal bodice laced in front without sleeves or straps, with a blood red silk shirt underneath; its large, belled sleeves fell away from her hands as she firmly clutched the reins. She carried a sword at her waist and a bow and quiver on her back, while the rings adorning her fingers markedher as a powerful sorceress. Her steed, coal black with a silver mane, was fitted with the finest leather and steel and showed no sign of tiring, even after the long ride. On the whole, Princess Rei Flamesword of Mars certainly stirred up gossip in the capital city.

Princss Lita Stormtree of Jupiter rode in just as quickly, in full metal armor for her body, while leather protected her arms and legs, and a chain link hood held her brown waves in place. Her green eyes sparkled in anticipation; they were an unusual color, even for Jupiter. A short broadsword was stuck in her belt and a large assortment of polearms were strapped firmly against her back. A wide gold band around her left wrist marked her as a sorceress of minor powers, a mage-warrior perhaps, instead of a warrior-mage as Rei of Mars had been. Her horse, from the longer, maybe faster ride, was sweating, the smell rising off its tan coat, and dripping to the ground from its black mane.

The capital cities of Mercury and Venus were much closer, and their strenths of different natures than Mars and Jupiter, so their representatives arrived in carriages, perhaps two candlemarks after the horsewomen had come. The carriage of Mercury was plain, but elegant, traveling quite smoothly and quickly across the dusty and occasionally wood- planked roads. One window was open to let light in, revealing another young woman, Ami Ice-song, in a simple blue dress, reading a large volume on the history of magic in Ilunara.

The carriage from Venus was an entirely different matter than that of Mercury. Trumpeters rode before the carriage, announcing the chosen's arrival to the capital city. The carriage itself was ornamented in gold and jewels while pure white horses drew it. All the windows were open leaving a good view of the Princess Mina Amour, who was radiantly lovely with pale blond hair and deep eyes, the color of the sky. Her dress was a lavish affair, all in shimmering gold silk and intricate lacework, with long transparent sleeves and silk ribbons dangling from the full skirts. She wore a large crown set with adamant and topaz and extravagant jewelry. As her carriage passed along the main road to the castle, all stopped and many bowed, looking on in awe. Together, the "most valiant of each nation" were hardly what were expected.

As the Venusian entered the private room dramatically, she didn't seem to garner much attention from the exhausted Rei and Lita, or Ami, completely engrossed in a large leather-bound book.

"Well, how odd; we're all women here. I think that's fantastic. Not that I don't love men; I am a soldier of love, afterall."

The raven-haired mage looked up.

"A soldier of love? Venus, you must be joking."

"In fact, Mars, I'm not, and I'll show you." A golden chain of glowing hearts appeared in the air, making to wrap itself around Rei. The lady under attack merely flicked her head, almost conversationally and the whip froze in its place.

"Tsk, tsk, Mina Amour. Didn't anyone tell you not to play with such toys inside? You might break something."

The chain disappeared and Mina smiled good-naturedly, in such a way that Rei couldn't help but smile as well. Soon, High Queen Selenity walked in with her daughter, Princess Serenity, and the four immediately rose to their feet, and waiting until the lady sat and motioned for them to so the same before returning to their places.

"So you are the four the nations have sent me. As you could guess from the vagueness of the letter, this is a matter of extreme secrecy."

"The crystal has been taken." All in the room turned to the Martian as she spoke, "its presence cannot be missed by any high mage in the kingdom, even one such as I with a specialty far diffferent that its. Besides, what other matter would require such secrecy."

"I'm afraid you're right, Lady Flamesword. The crystal has already been taken from this continent."

"I guessed as much as well," Ami of Mercury spoke up, quiet, but crisp,"but I kept my tongue to myself as I hope the Lady Mars has also done."

"I am a loyal subject, and would not betray the secrets of our Queen," the martian spoke up, something akin to rage boiling in her eyes.

"And I had not believed you would, " broke in Selenity, diplomatically, "as you've probably guessed, I need you to go on a quest to retrieve it. I declare Lady Mina the leader of your quest, so you are to follow her orders exactly. Any of your needs shall be fulfilled by the crown, but no one can know what you are doing." With that, the lady left the room, the daughter following, not having said a word, but looking back longingly on the four."

Venus didn't wait a second after the Queen had left the room before starting to give out orders, the giddiness in her eyes replaced by concentration and excitedness.

"Lita, I want you to start provisioning for a long overseas journey, for the boat, we can take as much as we like, but afterwards, we'll need to pack light. Remember, we'll need to travel fast. Ami, Rei, I want you to start investigating the case. Do your best to find out who did it and in what direction they've headed."

"And what will you do, Mina?" asked Rei, still smouldering over the fact that she hadn't been named the leader.

"I will discuss the matter with the Queen, mostly about diplomatic difficulties once we enter different domains. Now go."

The three decided to accept matters as they were momentarily, and set off for their assigned tasks, Lita and Mina both leaving the room, and Ami and Rei remaining in their room to discuss their assignment.

"I am sorry for my insult earlier, it was not intended to be so."

"Things are as they are, just let us finish this task and be done with it. Do you have any idea where the crystal might be?"

"Not really. I've been studying everything I could on magical history, especially on such artifacts, but there's no way to find it."

"I can't sense in which direction it was taken, and unless there was sufficient emotional involvement, I don't think I could trace it."

"Stuck, but, you could sense it if we got close enough, yes?"

"Close enough, yes, but how would we know where to start looking?"

"May I hazard suggesting a plan? Our only, in my point of view."

"No harm in suggesting."

"The settlers of ilunara came from the East. We know of people in the East, and they know of us. We know nothing of the West. No one has disappeared there or found any civilization there. We know it's not in Ilunara. So we sail East, the only place where they would know of the crystal. But what this really comes down to is how good of a mage you are."

The fire princess's ire rose, "Are you questioning my abilities?"

"Yes, actually, I am. I don't know how skilled you really are. Because our only chance is by you sensing the crystal and being able to increase our speed by sea so we might possible catch up to the thieves. And on the sea, our welfare will be primarily your responsibility. On the seas, my brains, and Jupiter's strength, or Venus's ingenuity won't make any difference unless you can keep us afloat."

"I can summon winds. But I can't protect us from the elements."

"Then we will be alright. Lita Stormtree, as you may imagine by her name, happens to have an affinity with thunder and lightning, and I specialize in water."

"Then, we're set."

"As far as plans go, sure. I'll draw up some maps, and I suggest you start provisioning."

"Was that not Lady Stormtree's job?"

"I'm confident in her ability's to procure a ship, horses, food. But I believe you will know better what a sorceress would need for the journey."

"Alright, Mercury, I agree, and will be in the adjoining room if I am required."

"What is there in the next room?"

"Quiet enough so I may spell a message to my kinsmen in Mars, sending for. . . materials. But do not worry, Ice-song, my staves are sealed, so to speak."

She smiled wryly, and the other returned the expression unhesitatingly

"I foresee that this will be quite an interesting journey."

A/N: Stave is just used here as staff or wand. This may well be the longest chapter i've ever written.


End file.
